Woven fabrics of composite material are used for covering the surface of an object so as to reinforce the structure of the object. The object can be rackets of various types, golf clubs, bicycle parts, materials for making shoes, etc.
Referring to FIG. 3, a woven fabric of composite material of the prior art comprises a transverse thread system 30 and a longitudinal thread system 40, which are woven together in an interlaced fashion. In the texture, one transverse thread is passed around all of the longitudinal threads in a perpendicular direction in a waved way, namely, the transverse thread passing over a longitudinal thread and passing under the next longitudinal thread. An adjacent transverse thread is passed around the longitudinal threads in the same way, but the up locations and the down locations are flipped.
However, the color of the woven fabrics of composite material of the prior art are of single color, which lack visual appeals. To decorate the fabrics, colors are applied on the surfaces of the fabrics by printing and spray painting, which will increase the production cost by using extra labors for the painting job and paints. Further, the paint on a fabric thus made is easy to fall off due to frictional contact with other objects. Even a fabric made of para-Aramid fibers and glass fibers has the above disadvantages.
Motivated by improving the above disadvantages, the inventor invents the present invention for providing an improved woven fabric of composite material.